


Monstruo

by LadySarahiPeverell



Series: Monstruos y Héroes [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Mental Breakdown, One Shot, Other, Self-Insert, Spanish Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 09:38:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18466324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySarahiPeverell/pseuds/LadySarahiPeverell
Summary: Konoha cometió un error terrible. No vieron al monstruo, tampoco se dieron cuenta del que el creo.





	Monstruo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Monster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3612963) by [Music_Feeds_My_Soul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Music_Feeds_My_Soul/pseuds/Music_Feeds_My_Soul). 



> Nada de lo siguiente me pertenece. Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y este Fanfiction lo es de Music_Feeds_My_Soul / Supernatural Crossover Girl, yo solamente me atribuyo la traducción al español con permiso de la autora.

**...o...O...o...**

Renacer después de que moriste debería de ser una experiencia placentera, pero para ella no lo es. Ella muere dejando atrás a su familia, sus amigos, sus sueños, su prometido y despierta en un lugar en el que no tiene raíces, ni esperanza, ni el deseo de permanecer. Esto no es una experiencia placentera.

Quiere ir a casa.

**...o...O...o...**

Cuando tiene un año, le dicen que su nombre es Kama. Lo odia. Le dicen que se encuentra en Konoha. Lo detesta. Le dicen que es una huérfana. Lo aborrece.

Odia y odia y odia; y no puede encontrar dentro de sí misma una minúscula parte a la que le importe. Antes era una pacifista y ahora simplemente ya no le importa.

**...o...O...o** **…**

No habla, nunca. Su inteligencia es obvia, pero no habla.

Las matronas piensan que es muda y le enseñan el idioma de señas. No las contradice. No quiere hablar. ¿Y si habla y se encuentra atrapada en esto por siempre?

¿Y si se queda atrapada en esta pesadilla?

**...o...O...o…**

Tiene dos años cuando las marcas empiezan a aparecer. No lo nota hasta que es demasiado tarde. Las matronas entran en pánico y van por el Hokage. El la mira y después asiente. Se observa en un espejo, mientras espera.

Ella tiene piel pálida, cabello negro y marcas púrpuras alrededor de sus ojos.

Quiere morir. Quiere que esta pesadilla termine. No quiere tener a un monstruo como padre.

**...o...O...o…**

Orochimaru la acoge y se convierte en su padre.

Ella tenía un padre y él no era una maldita serpiente enfermiza y perversa.

Le da una habitación para sí misma y muchos libros.

Le habla como si fuera un adulto y sus compañeros la visitan frecuentemente.

Tenia tíos y tías. Ellos no lo son.

El Hokage viene a charlar con ella. Le trae regalos y su hijo lo acompaña para jugar.

Tenia un abuelo. No es el.

Si ellos fueran su familia, se darían cuenta de lo que Orochimaru es. Pero no lo hacían.

No veían al monstruo.

**...o...O...o…**

Tiene tres años y está sentada en la ventana. Su familia no se encuentra. Considera tirarse de la ventana. Es una caída de tamaño considerable y para una niña es suficiente como para quebrarse el cuello. También seria rápido y nadie sospecharía, solo una niña siendo tonta y cayendo de la ventana.

Mira hacia el piso y se da la vuelta, dejando la ventana atrás y va a agarrar uno de sus libros.

Quiere morir, pero un pensamiento flota en su mente cada vez que lo considera.

¿Y si la pesadilla solamente inicia otra vez?

**...o...O...o…**

El es un buen padre cuando lo complace. Si no lo hace, es un padre cruel.

Es presionada a ser la mejor ninja. No quiere serlo.

Una vez lo escribe en un pizarrón y la pone en un genjutsu, que la hace ver y sentir su propia carne hervir.

Le dicen que sea la mejor, que sobrepase a todos los demás. Su padre golpea el taijutsu en ella y todo lo que quiere hacer es llorar. Pero no lo hace.

Si muestra alguna debilidad, se deshará de ella, sea su hija o no.

Quiere morir, pero no quiere ser torturada mientras sucede.

**...o...O...o…**

Tiene cuatro años y la guerra comienza. Hatake Sakumo es culpado.

Es inscrita en la Academia y su padre le dice que sea la mejor.

Lo hace, porque sabe de lo que es capaz, sabe lo que le puede hacer.

Lo hace, porque está aterrorizada de su padre.

**...o...O...o…**

Se gradúa y termina en el equipo de Minato, junto con Hatake Kakashi. A Kakashi no le agrada. A su padre le gusta, por razones desconocidas.

Su tercer compañero los odia a ambos por ser inteligentes. No le importa lo que piensa. Y tampoco a Kakashi.

Minato está contento de tenerla en su equipo y la llama Kama-chan, abrazándola.

Lo odia, por llamarla así.

Ella no es Kama. No lo es.

Pero entonces, ¿quién es ella?

**...o...O...o…**

Ella escucha a Kama algunas veces. Sería fácil convertirse en ella, simplemente dejarse llevar. Seria fácil... pero no lo hace.

Kama no es ella, ella no es Kama. Kama es una pequeña niña rota, quien obedece a su padre sin pregunta alguna. Ella lo ama con todo su pequeño y retorcido corazón.

Ella no lo hace. Ella lo odia. Ella no es Kama. No lo es.

Kama la odia por odiarlo a él.

Ella odia a Kama tanto como se odia a sí misma.

**...o...O...o…**

Kakashi y ella se convierten en chunin al mismo tiempo. Minato está feliz y su compañero los odia aún más.

Su padre está disgustado de que le haya tomado tanto tiempo. La somete a un genjutsu que le muestra como insectos se la comen viva, inyectándole veneno y poniendo huevos en su cerebro. Le dice que no vale la pena.

Kama llora, pero sus ojos permanecen secos. Kakashi sabe que algo está mal, pero no interfiere.

Nadie lo hace, a pesar de sus ojos asustadizos y su cuerpo tembloroso.

Ellos no ven al monstruo.

**...o...O...o…**

Tiene ocho años y el padre de Kakashi se suicida. El se encuentra en la custodia de Minato ahora.

Piensa acerca de envenenar a su padre, para estar en la custodia de Minato también. Piensa en ello, mientras observa a Kakashi interactuar con Minato. Lo desea, para así poder pretender que Minato es su padre.

Al final, no lo hace.

En una esquina de su pequeño y retorcido corazón, mucho más pequeña y rota que la de Kama, ella ama a su padre.

Simplemente lo odia mucho más.

**...o...O...o…**

Su compañero muere. A ella no le importa mucho. A Kakashi mucho menos. Su nuevo compañero es lo que importa.

Uchiha Obito…

Cuando lo conoce por primera vez, cientos de diferentes formas de matarlo y hacerlo lucir como un accidente cruzan su cabeza.

En lo que él se convierte es terrorífico. Él es verdaderamente un monstruo en el futuro.

Kama está completamente de acuerdo, gritando ideas, maneras de asesinarlo. Ella se detiene al momento de escucharlo. Mira dentro de un espejo y a sus ojos.

Abandona sus planes.

Ella no es un monstruo. No matara a un niño.

Aún no, de todas maneras.

**...o...O...o…**

La aprendiz de su padre es una cosa bonita. Cabello morado, sonrisa grande y ojos bonitos. Kama está celosa de que tan cercana Anko es con su padre.

Ella por otra parte, solamente le tiene lastima a la pequeña. Como el resto de ellos, ella no ve al monstruo.

Ella solo ve la máscara.

**...o...O...o…**

Tiene once años y se rumorea que Minato será el siguiente Hokage. Su padre está furioso y lo demuestra. Su entrenamiento se convierte en un campo de tortura para ella.

Está enojada y lastimada: y quiere matar algo. Durante una pelea, usa un genjutsu y tortura a un ninja de la roca hasta la locura. Está empezando a ganar la reputación de ser el peor chunin con el que pudieras luchar, junto con Kakashi.

El la odia por ello y su mirada se encuentra llena de hielo.

No le importa, porque él no ve al monstruo con el que ella vive. Ella lo odia tanto como él la odia a ella.

**...o...O...o…**

Se le muestra el laboratorio de su padre. Sonríe y pretende estar interesada.

Mira alrededor de todos los experimentos y lo encuentra... el.

Yamato, Tenzo, cual sea su nombre. El único sobreviviente de los experimentos de su padre, para recrear el Mokuton.

No sería difícil esconderlo. Llevárselo y dejarlo en una pequeña villa en algún lugar de la Nación del Fuego.

Al mismo tiempo que lo mira, un pensamiento cruza su mente.

Sería igual de fácil matarlo.

**...o...O...o…**

Ellos encuentran el laboratorio de su padre y sus experimentos.

No encuentran a Yamato.

Ellos no vieron al monstruo. No les permitiría tener su limite de sangre.

**...o...O...o…**

Su padre sabía que fue ella. Sabía que fue ella quien alertó a los otros.

Se marchó tomando a Anko con el, pero antes de hacerlo la puso en un genjutsu. Es violada, una y otra vez. Es despellejada y sal es frotada en las heridas, al mismo tiempo que continúan violandola.

Y entonces, se repite. Una y otra vez vuelve a revivirlo.

Es la primera vez que hace un sonido. Grita por primera vez y lo acepta, finalmente.

No hay ninguna manera de escapar esta pesadilla.

**...o...O...o…**

Es sacada del genjutsu aun gritando una semana después. Kama está gritando junto con ella y ambas comparten el dolor.

Kama grita por la traición y ella grita por el simple hecho de que ellos no vieron al monstruo.

Ellos no vieron al monstruo y ¡ELLA SUFRIÓ por ello! ¡ELLOS NO LO VIERON!

Odio, como el fuego ardiendo, la inunda. Ella odia y odia y odia.

Y ya no le importa.

**...o...O...o…**

Todos la tratan como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana. Sus compañeros andan en puntillas a su alrededor. Ella continua con su vida, silenciosa como siempre lo ha hecho.

Aun así no habla. Nunca lo hará.

Kakashi parece pensar de ella, como alguien que ha pasado por lo mismo que el. Los civiles y algunos de los ninjas hablan igual de terrible sobre ella, así como lo hacen con Kakashi.

La mirada desquiciada en sus ojos no ayuda.

Obito la ayuda golpeando la mierda fuera de quien sea que la mire raro. Minato mira hacia otro lado.

Ella aún los odia a todos ellos, algo en lo que Kama está de acuerdo. ¡Ellos no vieron! No vieron al monstruo.

Desea ver a Konoha arder.

**...o...O...o…**

Tiene doce años y se ha vuelto un jonin. Kakashi lo ha hecho también. Obito alardea acerca de sus compañeros a quien sea que escuché. Es feliz por ellos.

Hasta que una castaña sonríe y bate sus pestañas a Kakashi. El humor de Obito se vuelve agrio, mientras Kakashi ignora a la chica.

Es raro que pueda encontrar algo divertido en esta pesadilla.

**...o...O...o…**

El puente es destruido. Kakashi está al cargo y Rin, la bonita castaña, es puesta en su equipo.

Nadie confía en que no vaya a asesinar a sus compañeros y escape hacia su padre. La carcajada de Kama suena vacía en su mente.

Ellas quieren verlo sangrar tanto como Konoha.

Mientras caminan, Rin coquetea, Obito medita y Kakashi ignora a todos, un pensamiento la golpea.

Konoha la dejo con un monstruo…

¿Por qué no regresar el favor?

**...o...O...o…**

Ella no lo detiene. Se hace a un lado mientras Rin es secuestrada y los sigue en la misión de rescate. Mira como Obito empuja a Kakashi, su único ojo abierto en shock, fuera del camino, una avalancha aplastandolo.

Observa mientras la cirugía es realizada. Se va con los otros, mientras Obito es enterrado debajo de cientos de rocas.

Las risillas de Kama viajan a través de su mente. Ella esconde una sonrisa mientras Kakashi grita su dolor y Rin solloza.

Ellos no vieron al monstruo.

Así que les dio uno.

**...o...O...o…**

Su nuevo compañero es Gai y él toma el puesto de Obito muy bien. Kakashi lo odia por ello, pero ella solo asiente y sigue adelante. Kama lo encuentra molesto y seguido hace comentarios acerca de cómo lo mataría.

Ella los anota y los deja de lado. Tiene otras cosas que hacer. Rin es una persona difícil a la cual encontrarle algo, pero ella ha sido entrenada en el arte de escabullirse por un hombre quien te torturara por el más ligero de los sonidos.

Minato pronto escucha el murmullo de un espía.

**...o...O...o…**

Rin muere a la mano de Kakashi. Su enojo sobre su traición hacia Obito es divertido. Ella no remarca que ninguno de los dos estuviesen juntos y solamente asiente en acuerdo.

Kakashi se a convertido en quien será en el futuro y Gai está proclamando ruidosamente su felicidad hacia la actitud genial de su rival eterno.

El tiempo está avanzando y ella solamente observa, esperando por el momento correcto.

**...o...O...o…**

Minato es Hokage y la guerra ha terminado. Kakashi se unió a ANBU, al igual que ella.

El vientre de Kushina crece redondeado con un bebé y resplandece. La sonrisa de Minato ilumina las habitaciones y Kakashi habla acerca de convertirse en el maestro del infante.

Sonríe y asiente a todas las preguntas.

Sonríe, porque sabe lo que pasara.

Sonríe, porque Konoha perderá a su Hokage.

**...o...O...o…**

Ella está ahí cuando el hombre enmascarado aparece. Lo mira y se da la vuelta, una suave sonrisa provocada por el sorprendido lenguaje corporal. Sabe quien es el. Sabe lo que planea.

Le permitirá hacer lo que desee.

Ellos no vieron al monstruo.

Así que no los salvará de uno.

**...o...O...o…**

Minato está muerto, al igual que Kushina. Su hijo es el nuevo sacrificio.

Kakashi está destrozado y se aferra a ella con todas sus fuerzas, Gai ayuda en cualquier forma que pueda, mientras que el Tercero retoma el sombrero.

Los dominós están en posición y pronto caerán.

Es la primera vez que carcajea, aunque no sea ruidosa, había tenido carcajadas felices antes.

Es la risilla aguda de Kama que deja salir.

**...o...O...o…**

Tiene dieciséis años y un senbon envenenado la manda al hospital.

Es suertuda de haber sobrevivido, el médico ninja le dice. Debería estar muerta.

La ironía la sorprende por un momento, antes de que el pánico comience.

Ella no quiere morir; no quiere que esta pesadilla continué.

Odia su vida, pero no quiere morir.

**...o...O...o…**

El laboratorio de su padre nunca fue destruido. Ellos continuaban encontrando cosas nuevas todos los días.

Aun así, nunca encontraron a Yamato.

La seguridad es fácil de escapar. Ella fue entrenada por un monstruo, ellos no.

Le toma unos pocos minutos, pero encuentra la oficina de su padre, la única en la que mantenía todas sus notas acerca del Fushi Tensei.

Las toma y explota el laboratorio por completo, borrando todo lo demás que él tenía.

La culpa cae en sus espías, mientras que ella ríe.

Qué tontos eran.

**...o...O...o…**

Tiene dieciocho años y finalmente ha creado su propia versión del Fushi Tensei.

Hesita en usarlo. Ella no quiere morir, pero…

Una pequeña parte suya, marchita y olvidada, grita acerca de cómo ella sería igual que su padre.

Incluso Kama se niega a eso.

Ella no es un monstruo…

¿Lo es?

**...o...O...o…**

Anko regresa, marcada. Todos la odian y le dirigen miradas crueles.

Ella le ofrece una mano y Anko la toma. Están unidas en contra de las fuerzas quienes las odian.

Kama carcajea y carcajea y ella se le une.

Anko es una cortina de humo. El Hokage la ve ayudando a la peli morada y no notara lo que está haciendo.

Es un tonto.

**...o...O...o…**

Tiempo pasa y observa como la masacre de los Uchiha sucede. Se encontró con el hombre enmascarado una vez más, a quien le había sonreído y saludado antes de dejarlo.

Pondera, mirando a Sasuke. Y si ella fuera a tomar un huésped, tal vez debería secuestrarlo. Realmente jodería los planes de su padre.

Ella descarta la idea, Kama en acuerdo completamente.

Es vanidosa sobre sus habilidades, una característica que heredó de su padre. Su huésped sería el mejor y Sasuke no lo era. Nisiquiera estaba cerca.

El mejor, sin embargo, contenía un biju. Ella no podía tomar a Naruto, así que debería de encontrar a alguien más.

**...o...O...o…**

Kakashi es muy pegajoso con ella.

Lo deja, ya que es una cortina de humo tan buena como la de Anko. Sin embargo, no sabe que tan buena hasta que la besa. Estaban afuera, de luto por su maestro.

El la besa y ella lo deja. Sabe que la traición de un amante es mucho peor que la de un amigo.

Y si ella actualmente lo disfruta, no es nada más que placer físico. Le importa poco Kakashi y Kama está en completo acuerdo.

El no vio al monstruo, así que ¿Por qué debería de importarle?

**...o...O...o…**

Conoce a Kabuto a la edad de veintitrés años. El espía de su padre es bueno, muy bueno. Lastima que ella ya lo sabia.

Su sonrisa es falsa, mientras que ella choca su mano, pretendiendo estar entusiasmada de ser su maestra jonin. La suya es igual de falsa.

El hace el primer movimiento, envenenando su comida. Ella contraataca con gas envenenado siendo liberado en su departamento. El le paga a un nuke-nin para que intente y la asesine.

Ella mata al ninja y le envía la cabeza a Kabuto junto con doce tags explosivas preparadas para explotar tan pronto como la caja sea abierta.

Van y vienen, cada uno haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para asesinar al otro. Es un juego de gato y gato, depredador contra depredador. Ambos rehusándose a retroceder hasta que el otro estuviese muerto.

El es la primera persona que la escucha reír, mientras que ella desarma una trampa.

El juego es divertido para ambas, Kama y ella, las dos felizmente tratando de matar a su mascota. El es una mascota, después de todo, ella es demasiado vieja, demasiado poderosa, demasiado sabia como para ser asesinada.

Aun así obtiene su diversión.

**...o...O...o…**

Kabuto se retira de su primer examen, pero a ella no le importa, en vez lo palmea en el hombro y le sonríe. Su juego continúa, aún y cuando ninguno de los dos actualmente desea ganar.

Tienen demasiada diversión con el otro vivo.

**...o...O...o…**

Tiene veinticinco años y despierta en el hospital. Ella tuvo una misión en Kiri cuando fue envenenada. Había sido engreída y estaba pagando por ello.

Un veneno incurable, le dijeron. Solamente le quedaban tres meses.

Le dijeron que perdió a su bebé.

Ella no sabía que estaba embarazada.

No le importa mucho de todas formas.

**...o...O...o…**

Ella solicita una misión lejana, para poder morir como una verdadera ninja. Le dan permiso y le dicen que escoja a su equipo.

Kabuto es el primero que escoge, proclamando que desea enseñarle unas pocas cosas más, secretos que ha mantenido por años.

Le toma un poco más escoger a la siguiente persona. Nadie es perfecto, así que se conforma con Anko, quien esta triste, pero aun así es feliz.

Gai está enojado y Kakashi se entera de su embarazo. El solloza por el bebé y ella pretende también hacerlo. Gai es quien los conforta, mientras lloran.

Es la última vez que están juntos.

Kama bufa a la mierda sentimental proveniente de ellos, mientras que la pequeña y marchita porción de su corazón le ruega que lo reconsidere.

No lo hace.

**...o...O...o…**

Ha estado cuatro días fuera cuando ataca. Anko está en un genjutsu antes de que despierte, mientras Kabuto mira.

Lee las notas que no ha leído en años, no queriendo echarlo todo a perder. Ella no quiere morir.

"Dile a mi padre que sus notas fueron… útiles". Es la primera vez que habla y su voz es ronca y vieja por años de desuso. Kabuto nisiquiera se estremece.

"Lo haré, sensei". Ella ríe, mientras empieza el jutsu, sintiendo su alma comenzar a dejar su cuerpo.

Konoha cometió un error terrible. Piensa Kabuto, mientras observa a su maestra, una mujer que respeta, poseer el cuerpo enfrente de ella.

Ellos no vieron al monstruo, tampoco se dieron cuenta del que el creo.

 


End file.
